


Diamond

by earthtoalley



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then the hunter had interfered in everything, and he had lost control. He had shown his diamond gal what a monster he was, and he had fled, the nightmares and the torment snapping at his heels. But none of it mattered, because for the first time, he realised he wasn’t built for this world."</p>
<p>Drabble for the 30 Days of Writing meme. Prompt 7: Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

Benny Lafitte was tired.

He had spent most of his time drifting from place to place in the lazy summer heat. He had disbanded a few nests here and there, his urge to fight and his urge to control the monsters of his kind still ripe within him, but mostly he had just been enjoying the freedom of being back on Earth. He enjoyed the change of scenery. He enjoyed the colours and the warmth and the sheer _life_ that had been absent in Purgatory. He enjoyed not having to assess whether each person he crossed in the street was a potential enemy. It had taken a while to adjust, though. He’d had a few near misses where someone had gotten too close, or given him the wrong kind of look. That was part of why he never stayed in one place for too long.

After everything with The Old Man and Andrea, he had gotten tired of drifting. He had had to drift to return to his old home of Louisiana, and each day he had to deviate from the most direct route there, it made him feel weary and worn thin. But, once he had finally reached his old haunt, he felt renewed. Replenished.

And then he had found her. The last shining gem of the south; his great granddaughter. And boy, was she a beauty. He had expected the family name to run dry after his absence, but somehow it had kept going against all the odds. So he built himself a new life around the girl, some kind of paternal instinct swelling in his chest.

She was his diamond gal, even if she didn’t know it.

He should have known his peaceful life couldn’t last, though. First came the nightmares. Now that he had stopped running and stopped fighting, his head did it all for him. He would jolt awake from some ancient, grainy memory of his time in Purgatory. He would see flashes of the terror he had endured in his everyday life, and some days it tormented him so badly he could barely bring himself to slink out of bed. It was only his diamond gal that kept him going.

And then the hunter had interfered in everything, and he had lost control. He had shown his diamond gal what a monster he was, and he had fled, the nightmares and the torment snapping at his heels. But none of it mattered, because for the first time, he realised he wasn’t built for this world. He was out of touch with it all, and he’d been desperately trying to fit in because his diamond gal made it all worthwhile.

As if she would face him now.

So when Dean had come to him with the offer of sending him back to Purgatory to finally be of some use to someone, he had jumped at it. Not just because Dean was a good friend of his, and he understood how much Sam meant to him, but because he had nothing left on Earth to keep him going. At least in Purgatory he would _have_ to keep going to survive.

And he would survive, if only for the memory of his diamond gal.


End file.
